RWBY Sidelines
by Eisicle
Summary: A Modern AU taking the girls of RWBY down dark paths and through experiences they never would have thought they'd go down.


**The school year I remember most, was my sophomore year. I was sitting on a swing near the ball field and I could hear the clank of my ex-teammates hitting home runs. It had been almost an entire year since I quit softball. I remember it as if it were only yesterday...**

 _ **Ruby:**_

The young brunette had just been called to the office. Squirming in the uncomfortable wooden chair, she nervously thought about what she could've done wrong. "I know I'm not the best student, but I haven't done anything against the rules lately, have I?" She thought to herself. "Well.. I was tardy again this morning, but they wouldn't call me into the office just for that!" Looking around the rectangular lobby, she noticed a face that seemed all too familiar with being in her position. The boy, Cardin, noticed her stare and winked. Grimacing, Ruby turned away and went back to her troubled thoughts.

Some time later, the stern looking woman at the front desk called out, "Ruby Rose? The principal is ready to see you now." Stumbling, Ruby softly thanked the secretary and made her way into the cozy office. "Hello, Ruby," spoke the principal. "H-hi, Mr. Ozpin. What seems to be the problem?" The sound of the door opening and closing caused the girl to turn in her chair to see her uncle, Qrow walking into the room. "Now that everyone's here, let us begin." stated Ozpin. "Ruby, you see... Summer, a close friend of mine and your mother.. Has been in a tragic accident.

"W-what?" stuttered the brunette. "Well," started Ozpin, "From what I've managed to gather, her car stalled at intersection, and she was hit by a drunk driver. She's currently being seen too at the Schnee Memorial Hospital." The silence in the room was heavy, almost oppressive. "Oh." The soft sound just barely slipping from Ruby's lips. "Ruby, let's go see her, alright?" her uncle suggested. "Oh..." The same phrase, softer this time. Ruby stood, life in her eyes completely void, the light gone. She slowly made her way to the door and walked into the lobby. "Thank you, sir. I'll be sure to keep an eye on her," said Qrow. "It's the least I can do for your family," said Ozpin.

The ride to the hospital was long, yet short at the same time. It was a flash, not even enough to register as a memory for Ruby. "Your mother has been in a tragic accident." The phrase kept repeating in the young girl's mind. Over and over. She knew her uncle was speaking to her. She heard him say that Yang had already been informed, but it didn't register. Nothing felt real anymore, like her world was slipping through her fingers. The sudden stop of the vehicle brought her to senses enough to recognize the hospital they had pulled up too. Leaving the car, Ruby walked towards the hospital. Faster, she started running, tears flowing down her face. "Ruby, wait up!" her uncle called. Ruby kept going. Throwing open the hospital door, she ran straight up to the counter. "How may I help you young lady?" asked the woman behind the counter. "Summer," Ruby panted. "Summer Rose, where's her room? Please!" "Alright, alright, calm down." The woman typed something into her computer, "She's in room 437. That's the fourth floor of course, sweetie." "Thank you!" Ruby shouted, running towards an elevator, frantically slamming the button. Impatient, she looked behind her to see Qrow at the desk. Satisfied with that, she for the stairs, with only panic in her heart.

Bursting into room 437, Ruby looked around in a frenzy, realizing that while the room was recently inhabited, it was now resting empty. She quickly backtracked through the door to check the number again, only to bump into a doctor. Looking up at the aged man, she apologized hurriedly, "I'm so sorry sir, it's just that I'm looking for my mom! She was hurt real bad, and I don't think this is the right room but I don't know, and, and.." the brunette trailed off, trying to to cry. "It's alright dear, my name is Doctor Port, I believe the patient here was taken to surgery a few minutes before your arrival." Port checked his clipboard, "Is the woman you're looking for a.. ah, here we are, a Summer Rose?" "Yes! She was taken to surgery? Can I see her? Where is-" The stressed girl was stopped when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. "Ruby, you shouldn't run off like that, we need to stick together," said Qrow. "Now, as to the surgery, may we see my sister-in-law?" "Well," started the Doctor, "Seeing as she just went under, it'll be several hours until she is released, judging by the severity of her wounds, and all." An audible sigh was heard from Ruby, and a deep moment of silence from Qrow. "Alright, well thank you Doctor, we'll just go wait in the lobby if that's alright." "I'll be sure to alert you if your sister-in-law's condition changes, sir." stated Port. "Thank you."

 _ **Yang:**_

A feisty blonde was causing a ruckus during History. The teacher, a hyper man by the name of Oobleck had left the room, so the blonde, by the name of Yang, had started a paper throwing fight after launching a barrage at the only girl more popular than her in class, Coco. This had sparked a riot of sorts. By the time Oobleck returned, no one was in their seat and any journals left in tact were severely damaged to say the least. Looking around his terrorized classroom, Oobleck instantly made a beeline towards Yang. "Shit," she whispered, "Play it cool, Coco." Coco made a motion to suggest zipping her lips shut. "Miss Xiao Long!" Oobleck spurted, "If you would, please see me in the hall!"

After the speedy teacher had zipped out into the hallway, Yang looked around the room sorrowfully. "It was honor serving with you comrades, "she stated with a salute. Marching after Oobleck, the blonde quietly shut the door behind her. "Do you know why I asked you to follow me out here, Miss Xiao Long?" asked Oobleck carefully. "Um, because I turned your classroom into a warzone? ...Again?" murmured Yang. "No my dear, it's, well, I've got some bad news for you, I'm afraid." Terror instantly seized her heart. Had something happened to Ruby? She was always saying how the reckless girl was going to get herself killed one of these days. "Miss Xiao Long? Did you hear me?" Snapping from her thoughts, Yang turned her attention back towards the teacher, "No sir, I'm sorry." "Well my dear, that does make this slightly more difficult on my part. What I said was, your stepmother, Summer Rose? She's been in a terrible accident. I think you ought to gather yo- Miss Xiao Long?" Called the baffled teacher, but Yang was already long gone.

All she could hear was the buzz of her motorcycle. She couldn't hear the shouts of angry pedestrians. Not the sound of annoyed car horns. Just the buzz of her little bumblebee. Yang was on a mission. She wanted to be home before her scarlet sister, because Yang too had lost her mother. She didn't want Ruby to be alone with that pain. she didn't want her to be alone at all, and by Dust she would help her sister!

 _ **Weiss:**_

In the early hours of the morning, Weiss was asked to go by the her father's hospital. Upon arriving at his office she was greeted with very unwelcome news. "Weiss," her father started, "I think it's time you learned some humility and I would like you to start helping around the hospital." She was Weiss Schnee. Weiss - _fucking-_ Schnee! So why the hell was she being forced to aid her father in his stupid hospital was beyond the icy heiress. "Explain to me why I'm being forced to help the sick poor people? It's bad enough I have to go to school with them," Weiss complained. "Because," started her father, "These people, poor as they may be, need our help as much as the next person. You really are spoiled." With a snort, Weiss started arguing again. "Spoiled? I'm above these people! They aren't nearly as prestigious as us! Right?" Rubbing his temple, the elder Schnee pointed to his door. "Weiss, please leave. You're treating this topic in a very immature manner. I can't begin to imagine where you got this idea that we're so much better, but it's not appreciated by me or anyone else." "Fine, but don't expect this to be over when I'm home!" Weiss called out to her father. " _I hate having to live like these people,"_ The white haired girl thought to herself. " _I mean really, my whole family practically owns the city, that makes us so much more important!"_ The heiress made her way down to her car, and began the short trek from the hospital to the school.

 _ **Blake:**_

Blake had been in the same history class as Yang, when the blonde was removed from class. Blake had always been there with Yang, even if Yang had never noticed. They'd been in the same class since they were little, and Blake had admired Yang from a distance the entire time. Blake was quiet and well read, and most people overlooked her very existence. She wanted to be more like Yang, and get her opinion out into the world, but alas she settled for idolizing the golden beauty from afar.

It was the school's lunch period, and Blake was in the cafeteria for her weekly favorite; tuna sandwiches. Blake sat in the corner, hoping to enjoy her lunch in peace, when Blake's only friend in the school, Sun Wukong swaggered over. Sun was a transfer student, average height, handsome, athlete extraordinaire and had stellar abs. He would've been everything the shy girl would have liked in a guy, if she'd been looking for one. But at the moment, she was feeling ridiculously gay for Yang. "If it isn't my favorite bisexual buddy!" Sun chattered. "I told you not to call me that," Blake begged. She had been trying for months now why Sun had decided to befriend her, when someone like him could be friends with literally anyone else, even if he was new.

"What's the haps', Blake?" Sun questioned.

"Just trying to eat my lunch. Alone."

"Oh don't be like that, sourpuss." Sun suddenly waved behind him, catching the eye of the parttime Student Council president, and fulltime womanizer, Neptune Vasillias. Walking over, Neptune sat down next to Sun and Blake. "Did you guys here that rumor that's going around?"

"Nah, is it anything good?" Sun pried.

"Well, not really good, but I heard that Yang was pulled out of history because her mom was in a real bad accident."

"Are you serious?" Blake half-shouted, startling herself and her companions. "Yeah," said Neptune, "What's the big deal?" Embarrassed by her outburst, Blake stood and picked up her tray. "Nothing is the big deal, now if you'll excuse me I'm leaving."

Making her way to the library, Blake decided she would try to find a way to help Yang through her situation, even if Yang had no idea Blake existed. Entering the library, Blake found her favorite spot in the room unoccupied, and made herself comfortable.

"What can I do for a girl missing her mother?" Blake wondered aloud. "Welllllllll," started a orange haired girl standing in front of Blake, "You could try being her friend first!" A voice said. "Excuse me?" Blake sputtered. "Don't you think that trying to be her friend would be a good start?" a girl poked her head around a bookshelf to look at Blake. "I mean, I know you've never talked to her. You just kinda stalk her with your eyes!" "I do not!" Blake cried. "Totally do!" The strange girl replied.

A sudden exasperated sigh suddenly interrupted the girls. "Nora… You're supposed to be _quiet_ in the library." A stressed looking boy said. "Whoops! Sorry Ren! Guess I got carried away again!"

"That's alright Nora, c'mon let's leave this girl alone." Ren said. "Alrighty! Bye stalker-girl!" Nora called. With a sigh, Blake decided that maybe it would be best to just feign ill and head home. At least there she could be alone with her thoughts.


End file.
